Misunderstandings Through A Closed Door
by ColourHunter
Summary: Upper Peninsula and Ohio are staying with Michigan at one of his cabins. Hang on, what are those noises coming out of the bathroom? State!Oc's OhioxMichigan  Crack...XD


_WhatisthisIdon'teven..._

I don't own Hetalia, I only own my OC's for Michigan, Ohio and the Upper Peninsula. Not the best thing I've ever written.

_Misunderstandings Through A Closed Door_

_Warnings: Implied smut but not really. OC's No editing whatsoever, and I don't plan on editing it either. So deal._

* * *

><p>Upper Peninsula never understood the relationship between her older brother Michigan, and Ohio. One minute the two would be trying to gouge each other's eyes out, and the next, they'd be playing football like old friends. It actually reminded her of how America and England acted around each other.<p>

She was used to these ups and downs between the two; after all, they've known each for so long. Typically, she would just leave them alone and let them do whatever it was they did together.

However, there are some occasions where she's thrown a curveball.

Now would be a prime example.

Upper Peninsula and Ohio were staying with Michigan at one of his cabins near Lake Erie for a week. The first two days passed without much of a fuss, they went swimming and took walks in the woods. Ohio and Michigan only got into a few arguments in that time. But on the third day…

On the third day one of their fuses popped. How did Upper Peninsula know? Neither of the boys would talk to each other. Arguing was normal. Heck, rolling around and punching each other was normal for them. But refusing to speak, that was bad.

Upper Peninsula decided to play it safe that day and only come out of her room when she absolutely had to. The last thing she wanted to do was walk into a room filled with awkward tension. However, later that night, just past eleven, Upper Peninsula woke up to strange sounds coming from one of the other rooms.

Curious, she walked out into the hallway. The noises got louder and she recognized them as the voices of Ohio and Michigan. They were coming from the bathroom. As quietly as she could, she placed her ear against the closed door to listen to what they were saying.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Ohio, take it out! Take it out! Take it out!" she heard her brother cry.

"Jeez, stop squirming, that'll only make it hurt more."

"It's not my fault it's so…so huge!"

Ohio scoffed. "Don't be a wuss."

"But it hurts, Ohio."

"You're such a baby, Mitch."

"Am not!"

"Then stop whining and take it like a man."

"I am! You're the one being rough!"

"Only because you won't stop squirming. Now hold still, I'm almost there."

"ngh…ow, ow, ow…guh…oh god, Ohio…"

"Alright, try not to scream too loud okay? It's almost over."

"Oh har har har, I'm not gonna scr-Augh!"

Upper Peninsula's eyes widened and she licked her lips. She tasted blood, and she realized her nose was bleeding. She clutched it tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. She could hear her brother panting.

"See, that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Ohio asked.

"Tch, shut up!" There was a silence and then Michigan sighed. "Man, look at this mess. We should probably clean this up."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want your sister to find out about this."

"Heh, you have no idea. She'd freak."

The two boys laughed.

"Mitch…,"

"Yeah?"

"Put on some pants."

Upper Peninsula ran back to her room, stuffed her nose with tissues, and opened her phone. Who should she call? America? No, he wouldn't answer. Papa France? No, he'd ask for dirty details that she didn't have. So would miss Hungary. She would call Wisconsin, but he was probably asleep by now. She scrolled through her contacts list, trying to find the best person the dish to.

Looks like she didn't have much other choice. There was only one other state who would still be awake at this hour and actually talk to her about something like this.

The phone rang twice before it picked up.

"Hey Cali, It's me, Upper Peninsula. You would not believe what I just heard…,"

* * *

><p>Upper Peninsula woke up early the next morning, before Michigan or Ohio. How was she going to explain that she knew what they did that night. Should she bring it up casually? Or should she just say it outright.<p>

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard her brother and Ohio coming down the hallway. She noticed that Michigan was walking with a slight limp, but he had a smile on his face. "Morning Ursa~" he sang.

Upper Peninsula hid her blush underneath her silver bangs. "G-good morning brother." She stuttered. There's no way she can look at him without thinking dirty thoughts about him and Ohio. Then something caught her eye. Sticking out from underneath Michigan's blue and yellow boxers, were bandages.

"What happened?" she asked.

Michigan looked at his sister dumbly. "Huh? oh you mean this?" He motioned to his leg.

"This idiot fell and got stabbed in the thigh by a broken tree branch." Ohio smirked getting himself a cup of coffee.

Michigan scowled. "Asshole."

"Dickwad" Ohio retorted.

"Douchebag."

"Jerk."

Michigan racked his brain for another comeback, but failed. Grumbling he grabbed a box of cereal.

Upper Peninsula just stood in the middle of the kitchen, blushing. Not because of her dirty thoughts, but because she made a huge misunderstanding. And she told California about it.

She'd better start making her famous fudge if she wanted to get out of this…

* * *

><p><em>Should I bump up the rating to M? Cuz I have no problem with that...<em>

_If you guys want to read more about my Oc's (can't imagine why you would) I have a 'Michigan's letters to the world' in progress, so send in those letters so Mitch can respond :D_


End file.
